Circuit boards are typically equipped with heat exchange systems for cooling integrated circuits mounted on such boards. For example, a motherboard often employs such a heat exchange system for the purpose of cooling various related components. Examples of such components include, but are not limited to a central processing unit (CPU), memory circuits, graphics processor, power sub-system, northbridge circuit, southbridge circuit, etc.
To date, motherboard designs have typically situated the CPU, memory circuits, graphics processor, power sub-system, etc. adjacent to a periphery of the board. Such positioning has made it feasible to circulate external air about such components (e.g. by simply positioning a fan adjacent the corresponding component, etc.). However, the northbridge and southbridge circuits have typically been centrally situated on the motherboard. Such design has thus made it more difficult to circuit external air about such components. At best, external air is circulated first about other components (and thus heated), prior to being circulated about the northbridge and southbridge circuits.
There is thus a need for addressing this and/or other issues associated with the prior art.